This conference will focus on Frontiers in Single-Cell Analysis, and its mission is to bring together world leaders in this area to discuss the future of this emerging field. The meeting will be 21/2 days, starting on Thursday, Sept 5, 2013, and ending at noon on Sat, Sept 7th. It will feature sessions on cutting-edge single-cell technologies in biomedical analysis and chemical imaging, as well as in single-cell genomics and on the translational aspects of single-cell techniques, which will include single-cell analysis in cancer biology and in neuroscience. We have chosen to have this conference at Stanford University in a central location on campus in close proximity to the basic science departments, the School of Engineering and the Medical School. This site is centrally located and is convenient to graduate students and postdoctoral fellows, as well as senior scientists on campus. The site is also readily accessible from institutions in the Bay Area, including UCSF, Berkeley, and UC Davis. The list of speakers includes distinguished scientists from Europe and Japan in addition to the US, so we expect scientists and junior scientists from all over the country to attend. A key goal of this meeting is to engage students, trainees, and early-stage investigators and faculties with leaders of this area. The meeting will offer a forum for them to interact and exchange ideas. As a result, we will perform outreach to specifically encourage students, trainees, under-represented groups, and early-stage investigators and faculties to attend this meeting. We expect that at least half of the attendees will be graduate students and postdocs and, if possible, we would like to make their costs of registration as close to zero as possible - this is the primar purpose of the funds we are requesting from NIBIB.